1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alkyl and alkoxyalkyl N-3-alkyl and N-3,5-dialkylbenzoyl-N-isopropylaminoacetate compounds and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,925 describes N-benzyl-N-isopropyl-3,5-dichloro-, 3-chloro-, or 3,5-dimethylthiobenzamide as preemergent weed controllers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,903 describes 3-, 5-, N-substituted benzamides, such as N-(1-cyanoisopropyl)-3,5-dichlorobenzamides as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,783 describes a process for forming N,N-disubstituted carboxylic amides, such as 3,4-dichlorobenzoic diisobutylamides, used for tranquillizing agents or plant protective agents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,042 describes N-alkoxy benzamides; such as N-methoxy-N-methyl-2,3,5-tri-chlorobenzamide used as postemergent herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,715 describes polyiodated benzamides; such as N-(3-amino-2,4,5,6-tetraiodobenzoyl)-N-isopropyl- amino-propionic acid used for X-ray absorption. U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,991 describes N-(1,1-dialkyl-3-chloroacetonyl benzamides); such as N-(1,1-dimethyl-3-chloroacetonyl)-3-chlorobenzamides used as selective herbicides and fungicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,366 discloses benzamides; such as N-benzyl-N-isopropyl-3-bromobenzamides used as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,224 discloses antidotes of N,N-di-substituted carboxylic amides such as N-methyl-N-propargyl-2-iodobenzoylamides used to prevent herbicides from harming plants. U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,246 describes 3,5-dinitrobenzoylureas, such as methyl (3,5-dinetro-O-toluoyl)carbamate, as insecticides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,224 describes lower alyphatic esters of N-phenyl and N-n-chlorphenyl carbamir acid containing an acyl group such as isopropyl N-acetyl-n-phenylcarbamate, as herbicides, U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,192 describes a process for making carbamates such as 3-bromopropyl N-(3,4-dichlorobenzoyl)carbamate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,018 describes (2-methyl-4-chlorobenzoyl)propionic amide, ureas, sulfamino, such as methyl alpha-(4-chloro-2-methylphenoxy)propionylamide, as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,863 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,123 alkyl N-2-nitrobenzoyl carbamates, such as methyl N-(2-nitrobenzoyl)carbamate, as herbicides for controlling crabgrass. U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,664 describes N-acylated benzohydroxamates, such as N-2,6-tri-methoxy-N-acetyl-3-chlorobenzamide, as useful herbicides. None of the prior art teaches or suggests the novel compositions described herein or their suitability for control of weeds, and particularly those weeds described herein.